Uh
by Pegacorn Donut
Summary: RATED K PLUS FOR EXTRA SAFETY! Bulbasaur gets sucked into a magical portal leading into the world of Minecraft! This is probably going to be a series of oneshots, until Bulbasaur goes back into his world. Depending on the amount of reviews and/or ideas I get.


**My second FanFiction! If you read my first one, you know how messed up my mind is. Don't expect this one to be any 'better.'**

**Disclaimer: This isn't mine, but I **_**really**_** wish it was. All rights go to their original authors, publishers, and creators.**

**P.S. - ****ALL**** flames will be used as tinder for my Christmas Barbeque (if I even have one). Otherwise, they will be sent to Primal Dialga* to be used as nightmare fuel.**

* * *

"Uhh…"

Chapter 1- How did I get here?!

Just as a hungry Bulbasaur was about to take a bite into a bright red apple, a portal suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"WHAT THE HECK?! SINCE WHEN DID PORTALS APPEAR IN THESE WOODS?! I MEAN, EVEN SINISTER WOODS** IS CALMER THAN THIS! SPARE ME FOR ONCE!" Bulbasaur raged.

The portal started pulling him in. Then and there, Bulbasaur found that he probably wouldn't be able to get back into the (somewhat) comforting safety of his pokeball. Crying tears of joy (he hated his abusive trainer), Bulbasaur blacked out. But just before he did, he saw the reflection of a world made entirely out of cubes.

xxxXXXxxx

Steve was having a great time, mining his way through cave systems and killing the undead. He had finally gotten enough obsidian to make a nether portal (**A/N: may be called a hell gate in future chapters, if any)**. Finally, another challenge! He could go get stacks of netherrack, or he could go in nether fortress, or he could get enchanted swords from pigmen, or he could go kill ghasts, or he could…

But before he could finish his long and boring list of ideas, there was the sound of a giant explosion.

"What's that supposed to be…?" Steve said to himself. "Oh well, it must've been my redstone trap."

However, Steve noticed that the sound of the explosion was a lot more graphical and realistic than Mojang*** had ever programed it to be. Just as Steve was beginning to freak out, a vortex opened in the distance and began to spit out random objects that had never been seen by anyone in his single player world! What was worse was that some stuff was… ROUND. Yes, the one thing that had never existed in the universe! It was just too…_ smooth_ to ever be real! Such an occurrence was unheard of, and only a select few knew that it ever existed (let alone seen or touched it).

_Now_ _**that**__ can't be good… I don't even know whether or not 'round' is dangerous! But it could contribute very well to history. But then I risk killing myself! But then it's night right now. I guess I should wait until morning. I don't want any hostile mobs to come after me._

And with that, Steve jumped in bed and drifted off into a dreamless sleep, desperately ignoring the button that said 'Leave Bed.'

xxxXXXxxx

Bulbasaur slowly got up and realized how dark it was. He saw the reflection of the moon on a nearby lake, signaling that it was night time.

_Dark already? How long have I been out?_

Just before Bulbasaur could ponder on that question, a hissing noise came from behind him. Bulbasaur however reacted swiftly by using a vine whip to take out the odd creature. It looked odd—it was a green, leafy four legged creature that reminded him slightly of a pig**** for some reason he couldn't point out. Bulbasaur wondered where he was, and why everything was made of cubes. He was quite surprised to find that there were floating chunks of tree leaves, and that there were no other pokemon in sight. Just as Bulbasaur turned around, the sun was quickly rising.

_Uh-oh! The sun's rising! After what happened last night, I already know how dangerous this place is. I better get a move on!_

With that, Bulbasaur sprinted off into the distance towards a nearby lake.

xxxXXXxxx

Steve jumped out of bed, ready to investigate the strange appearance. He sprinted out the door; almost forgetting to bring his food and sword in the process. Steve sped off to the hill where he saw the vortex. In the dense forest that his house was occupied in, it was hard to navigate his way there. But after months of living in the woods, Steve knew exactly how to get through.

As Steve cautiously approached, he realized that here was nothing to be alarmed about. Except for the fact that half the hillside was blown off by what looked like creeper explosions.

_ Wait a second… I'm the only one in this world! Who else could've been here to set off creeper explosions?! This situation is just getting worse—and even more mysterious._

Steve also ran off to the distant lake, wondering if anything would be there.

xxxXXXxxx

Bulbasaur jumped out of the water after taking a refreshing swim. He recognized this place somehow. Wait, this looked like the sandbox game that his trainer was playing on the computer!

_Now what was it called again?_

Bulbasaur just couldn't remember it! Too bad he hadn't paid more attention when he had the chance. Just then, a very cubical-looking 'trainer' came out of the woods! Bulbasaur knew he couldn't talk to him (because he was a pokemon), but then suddenly realized where he was.

**Welcome to Minecraft, Bulbasaur.**

* * *

**Well that's Chapter One! I'm hoping to be able to continue this, if I don't get too boring, or if I don't run out of ideas. I'll probably continue it if I get a couple reviews (remember to give me some good ideas/plots)! This will probably be a series of one-shots based off of Bulbasaur's adventures in Minecraft. Thanks for reading, anyway!**

**Notes:**

_*****__Could be called 'Shadow Dialga' and 'Dark Dialga', but the official name is Primal Dialga. He is the final boss of the main storyline in PMD2 (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2/Explorers of Time and Darkness). Primal Dialga is actually Dialga after losing control of 'time' due to the collapse of the Temporal Tower. In this form, Dialga appears to be more self-centered and seems to lose all sense of rationality and mercy. Primal Dialga looks like normal Dialga, except for the fact that he is navy blue with orange streamers and a cherry red diamond._

_**PMD (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon) reference. It's the fourth mystery dungeon in-game, and mainly inhabits bug/grass type Pokemon._

_***The creators of the sandbox game (Minecraft). The idea came from—more specifically—Notch. Therefore he is referred to as a 'god.'_

_****The Creeper is actually a failed pig, believe it or not. It was first seen in the Minecraft Survival Test. Notch described it's texture to be leafy like a dried plant._


End file.
